


No Way

by zeroambi



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, May/December Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: After his first time with Doc, Marty has an epiphany.





	No Way

_Sunday 26. October 1986_

"Doc!" Marty screamed in delight, as each of his friend's thrusts, which came faster and faster, hit unknown sweet spots inside of him. He wouldn't be able to last for much longer.

"Marty," he heard his name whispered near his ear and could feel Doc's seed spill inside of him. "Oh, wow," Marty let go and rode out the waves of his own orgasm. For a while they were just clinging to each other, both of them gasping for breath. Still seeing stars, Marty waited until he felt halfway coherent again, before he tried to sit up on the bed. Fighting with the blanket that he had entangled himself in, and with the plethora of feelings washing over him, he finally turned around and slapped Doc in the face. "You bastard!" he yelled and gaped accusingly at his friend.

"Marty ..." Doc sat up too and looked momentarily upset, but he knew Marty long enough, that he could quickly tell from his probably still happily sparkling eyes, that he was not really angry with him. Just a little bit furious and ... amused. Furiously amused, Marty thought. The stupid blanket was not helping, either. When Doc cracked a smile and reached out to him, he slapped his hands away nonetheless. "No way!" Marty huffed flustered. "There is no way that was the first time you fucked me!" he assessed.

Doc blushed. "Marty ..."

"When?" Marty asked pointedly. That's all anything ever came down to with them.

Doc sighed. " Summer of 1938. Well, or rather sometime soon from your perspective. I don't think you were much older than me then."

The idea of being _older_ than Doc at their first time – well, the other one - was hilarious to Marty and he had to laugh out loud.

"I mean, what was I supposed to say when you broke into my lab?" Doc asked. "Yeah, you can work that off and by the way we totally did it 45 years ago when you'll time travel there?"

"Well, not back then, obviously," Marty rolled his eyes, "but now that we have gotten closer you could have ..."

"No, I could not," Doc insisted, "and you are not going to tell anything stupid to my younger self either, you hear me," he warned him. "We are messing around with time enough as it is."

"No shit." Marty leaned over and gave Doc a firm kiss on the lips. "And not just with time anymore," he noted.

"Are you alright Marty?" Doc asked gently and hugged him thightly to his chest.

"I'm a bit more than alright," Marty cuddled up to his friend ... and lover now. The thought made him smile. "Why haven't we done this before?" he asked.

"Well, technically ..." Doc started.

"Oh shut up," Marty used another kiss to accomplish just that.

"You are so young," Doc remarked more seriously afterwards, "and I'm ..."

"You're the Doc," Marty cut in and started to suck at his neck, which shut his partner up for good.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I will totally ignore the BTTF game in my fics, because, believe it or not, young Emmett/Marty does absolutely nothing for me. But I do like the idea of Marty being slightly older than Emmet in the 30s, so I played around with that here.


End file.
